mejor que el
by kanakochan 01
Summary: blackstar esta arto de que Soul se aprobeche de maka ,solo hay un camino y ese camino es demaciado tentador para este joben ninja   -esta noche seras my star ... mal summary blackstat/maka LEMON


Bueno ya sé que no debe de subir historias cuando ni he terminado las otras xD pero haaaa es que esta es cortita nwn (no me jodan con que no les gusta el maka Black star e ¡¡¡ a mi si y seguro que a otras personas igual XD )

Efectos:

Era media noche como siempre observaba a aquel ángel ,sus lindos cabellos sueltos cubrían su frente ,su piel blanca tan suave ...solo una vez me atreví a tocarla ,aun recuerdo ese día ,-el ninja suspiro y fijo sus ojos en el balcón ,salto rápidamente y abrió la ventana entrando con paso lento en la habitación se quedo sin respiración al ver su tersa y suave piel transparentarse en ese diminuto vestido blanco con encajes ,-¿ese imbécil te volvió a dejar sola verdad ?-murmuro blackstar mientras rosaba su mejilla con sus dedos ,la peli cenizo sollozo un poco y giro dándole la espalda a el chico, que solo negó suavemente con la cabeza –recordé cuando me empezaste a gustar ,fue cuando vi por primera vez tus lagrimas ,si lo recuerdo bien solo venia a darles la noticia de que por fin tsubaki y yo obtuvimos el alma de una bruja recuerdo que vi salir hecho una furia a soul mi mejor amigo ,me acerque al pero solo obtuve una mirada de rencor ,no dije mas , tenía que verte , tenía que saber lo que paso son mis amigos, ustedes harían lo mismo ,cuando entre al departamento te mire abrazándote ,mientras temblabas un hilito de sangre estaba en tu boca ,apreté los puños mientras me acercaba a ti ,tu solo seguías aguantándote las lagrimas ,cuando te mire sentí tus emociones fluir dentro de mí ,no dijimos nada solo secaste tus lagrimas y ese hilo de sangre, lo sabia el te había golpeado, no dijiste nada solo te levantaste con un ligero temblor -,menea la cabeza para poder concentrarme no quería despertarte ,no ahora, esos recuerdos no era momento para eso ,esta noche quería demostrarte que era mejor que él ,que no lo necesitabas ….

-esta noche, serás tu la estrella de mi escenario –murmure en tu oreja, al tiempo abriste los ojos, esos ojos que me embelesaban eras tan hermosa, pensé en soul….bastardo se podrá estar acostando con mi compañera, por su cuerpo creyendo se muy "cool" pero parece ser que no se fijo en ti como yo ice

-que...per...que estas asiendo aquí blackstar ¡¡¡-tome tus muñecas y te calle con un beso que al principio me negaste pero sabia más que tú que me deseabas igual, pues después de un rato ya me estabas quitando la camiseta

-ha maka ,no me muerdas así .-tus labios eran tan suaves ,besabas mi cuello después mi abdomen ,quería que bajaras mas quería que hiciéramos mas ,tu y yo ,no lo soportaba la erección en mi pene ya era muy notoria ,ese vestido no ayudaba mucho ,te lo arranque de jalón, escuche tu queja pero de excitación, bese tus senos desesperado, rogaba porque soul no llegara, sentí tu temblor ,entendía bien ,no querías que fuera tan rápido ,pero entiéndeme me volvía loco de solo pensar que el te ha tenido noche tras noche por más de 5 años ,-iré más lento ok ?-me miraste apenada ,para asentir levemente ,mordí tu cuello suavemente recorrí con mi lengua desde el cuello hasta tus senos ,te apreté contra mi escuche tus gritos excitados, tu cuerpo era mi delirio, ése trasero tan suave siempre me llama la atención ,lo sabías verdad ¿ ,por algo llevabas falda siempre ,

-Black...star haaaa as me tuya –sonreí con satisfacción ,me quite el pantalón rápidamente ,tu mirada de excitación al ver mi miembro que se erguía ,iso que te pusieras mas roja ,tu respiración entre cortada me llamaba ,pero lo que isiste me dejo sin aliento me arrojaste a la cama y empezaste a lamer mi pene ,lo asías tan bien que deje de respirar ,tu lengua era tan fresca ,me estabas comiendo, mordí mi labio inferior tenía que aguantar

-ha maka, lámelo mas ¡¡-tome tu cabello para que no te estorbara, estaba muy excitado ,mire Asia tu delantera que estaba más bella que nunca, no me quería correr ,quería acerté mía .

Ha Black quiero que estés dentro de mi –asentí mientras te tomaba suavemente entre mis brazos para que te quedaras encima de mí, alece las caderas, tu vagina se deslizo suavemente por mi miembro, nos tomamos de las manos, lentamente empezaste a moverte, un vaivén, suave luego rápido, más rápido, estaba dentro de ti, arqueaste la espalda ante el orgasmo

-haaaa ha Black corre en mi – moví mis caderas eras tan linda ,tan bella como no correrme dentro de ti ,solo estaba esperando a que tu lo liseras ,me alce abrazándote quedándonos sentados aun unidos ,me arañaste la espalda gritando mi nombre ,después de un rato acaricie tu espalda mientras aspiraba tu aroma ,me miraste fijamente ,sonrojada y sonreíste satisfecha ,bese tus labios ,tan suaves y prohibidos ,nos acostamos ,poco a poco te fuiste durmiendo mientras aun acariciaba tus senos, es verdad que soy un idiota ,pero un idiota enamorada ,lo ves maka soy mejor que el …

Después de unas oras me había puesto mi ropa ,ya era tarde mas tarde de lo usual ,escuche como alguien abría la puerta de la entrada del departamento ,me acerque a tu cama y deposite un suave beso en tus labios ,para después arroparte

-maka ¿estás despierta?-la vos de soul me despertó de mis pensamientos, un ágil movimiento Salí por la ventana, mire como él te sonreía am medias y se acostaba junto a ti, tu solo miraste por la ventana para sonreírme dulcemente,

-lo siento maka es que tuve otra junta…oye por qué no traes ropa –reí por lo que él decía salte por los edificios, nadie en este mundo me quitaría tu aroma, o tus gemidos de mi cabeza, ves maka soy mejor que el….


End file.
